


Party

by SML8180



Series: Ego Christmas 2019 [19]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: 25 Days of Ego Christmas 2019, All the Egos are at least mentioned, Christmas Party, Coming Out, Fem!Dark, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Dark, I love how this turned out, there's a lot of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21862558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SML8180/pseuds/SML8180
Summary: The Egos are having a Christmas party at the manor, and the Septic Egos are invited. Dark has a surprise for everyone in attendance, and can only hope for the best.
Relationships: Darkiplier/Wilford Warfstache
Series: Ego Christmas 2019 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559551
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Party

**Author's Note:**

> For those who are curious, this is the main part of Dark's outfit in this story:  
> https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/710gWDJFIaL._SX679._SX._UX._SY._UY_.jpg

The manor was in a state of chaos for most of the morning. The Egos were rushing around, making preparations for a Christmas party they were going to be hosting that night. They were making sure the manor ballroom was decorated properly, that snacks were prepared, and everything else was in order.

By that evening, nearing the time the party was supposed to start, Dark was in his room, getting ready for the night. Though, he didn’t look the same as he normally did. He didn’t look like a man at all; Dark had taken the form of a slender woman as they leaned over the bathroom sink to put the final touches on their makeup.

“I’m not sure about this, Wil,” Dark stated, looking over the feminine reflection in the mirror.

“Everything will be  _ fine _ , my sweet,” Wil reassured, coming up behind Dark to wrap his arms around their waist. “Everyone who’ll be here has an open mind, they  _ were  _ all at our wedding, after all.”

“I suppose it’s just the nerves talking,” Dark responded. They took a deep breath, smiling a bit as Wilford gave them a soft kiss on the cheek before pulling away.

“Must be,” Wilford confirmed as he buttoned the last couple of buttons on the white shirt he wore.

“Mm-hm,” Dark hummed. “Now out, I want the final reveal to be a surprise,” they stated, playfully pushing their husband out of the bathroom and shutting the door.

Wilford chuckled, but began to finish getting ready, himself. He pulled out a green bowtie that had gingerbread men and candy canes printed on it, humming as he looked in the mirror by the door while he tied it. After he finished with the bowtie, Wil pulled on a set of green suspenders, running his thumbs under them. Finally, he pulled on a red and white suit jacket, similar to the one he had worn in the past, aside from this one having thinner stripes. As he was making the final adjustments to his collar and buttoning his jacket, Wil caught the bathroom door opening out of the corner of his eye.

Dark stepped out of the bathroom, smoothing their hands over the dress they wore over a set of black tights. The dress reached their knees, flaring out a bit from the waist; the jewel cut neckline, cuffs of the short sleeves, and waistline of the dress were all white, with the neckline being accented by a white bow set to the left side, while the rest of the dress was a vibrant red. Dark’s hair was longer than usual, and far more tame; it fell in gentle waves to their shoulders, and was brushed off to one side, pulled over their left shoulder and pinned in place with silver clips. Their lips were bright red, and the wings framing their eyes could cut steel. To round everything out, Dark wore a set of red shoes to match the dress. Their aura was more contained, allowing the colors of the outfit to show through much more than they usually would.

“You look  _ stunning _ ,” Wilford breathed, taking hold of Dark’s hands and smiling fondly.

“Thank you,” Dark replied, returning their husband’s smile. “The others will be here soon, we shouldn’t keep them waiting.”

“Of course,” Wil responded, offering his arm to Dark and grinning even brighter when the gesture was accepted, before walking out of the room and heading down to the main entry hall with Dark.

The Septic Egos hadn’t yet arrived, to Dark’s quiet relief; the manor’s Egos would see them like this first. There were a handful of Egos at the base of the stairs; Illinois, Eric, Bim, Dr. Iplier, and the Jim twins were all chatting, dressed for the party that would soon be starting. As they heard steps coming down towards them, the group turned to see who was approaching; CJ angling his camera up towards the stairs out of habit.

“Whoa,” Illinois breathed, taking in Dark’s suddenly different appearance.

“Looking great, Dark,” Dr. Iplier commented, smiling at the sight.

“ _ Pretty _ !” Eric exclaimed, bouncing on the balls of his feet a bit.

“I  _ love  _ the hair,” Bim told them, smiling.

“We haven’t seen you like this in so long!” RJ exclaimed, bouncing on the balls of his feet in a similar fashion to Eric.

Dark let out a quiet laugh, “I thought it was about time to embrace this again. It  _ has  _ been a while, after all, and times have changed.”

“Feminine pronouns, like we used to?” CJ asked, adjusting his grip on his camera.

“Of course,” Dark confirmed, seeming more relaxed at these initial reactions. The entire group moved into the ballroom, where Dark was able to give the space a final once-over to make sure everything was perfect.

It wasn’t long before the doorbell rang, and several of the Egos rushed to make last second adjustments as Dark made her way to the door, nervously smoothing out the skirt of her dress as she went. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door, revealing the seven Septic Egos standing on the other side.

The seven guests fell into a stunned silence when Dark opened the door; they  _ clearly  _ hadn’t expected to see a woman when they arrived. Though Dark didn’t let it show, she was on pins and needles as she waited for a response.

“Dark?” Chase was the first to speak up, addressing the demon before them.

“This is different, I know,” Dark stated. “But, I haven’t done this in a long time.”

“You look great!” Marvin exclaimed, smiling brightly.

“Pretty…” Robbie chimed in.

“If this is how you wanna be, why should we have any issue with it?” Jackie questioned. “It’s your body and in  _ your  _ home, after all.”

“Thank you, all of you,” Dark stated, a bright smile lighting up her face. “Come in, then, the others are in the ballroom.” She stepped aside as she spoke, letting the Septic Egos inside.

“Will you still be going by the same pronouns while like this?” Henrik asked as he and the others followed Dark towards the ballroom.

“I would prefer feminine pronouns, actually,” Dark told him.

“Of course,” the doctor responded, nodding.

“Silver!” Jackie exclaimed, jumping up and flying towards his fellow hero, who was hovering up towards the ceiling, having adjusted one of the decorations.

The Jim twins quickly approached, greeting JJ and Robbie before leading them over to where they had been playing with a handful of balloons they had blown up. Henrik made his way over to Dr. Iplier, and the pair quickly fell into a rapid-fire conversation filled with English, German, and medical jargon. Chase was practically tackled by Bing, who pulled him towards Google and the extensions, while Marvin seemed to pop out of existence and appeared beside Bim in a puff of green and blue smoke. Anti simply took in the scene, his form glitching a bit as he stood there.

Dark glanced over at Anti, giving him a bit of a nod before wandering off to mingle with some of the others. Music began to play from somewhere in the room, and it soon turned out to be that the source was some _ one _ , as it became evident that the instrumental holiday music was coming from Green, one of Google’s extensions. She giggled to herself, smiling as she watched everyone interacting and generally having a good time.

The party went much smoother than Dark had anticipated. There were some chaotic moments, thanks to Anti finally warming up to the situation and deciding to mess with the androids and three new Egos. His antics were brought down a bit when Yancy had nearly punched him after he’d come up behind the former inmate and shocked him in the back of the neck. It wasn’t long after that when Yancy had slipped away, followed by Eric and Ed. The three returned after a bit, each carrying a tray filled with cups of eggnog, no doubt a fresh batch of the same recipe Yancy had made for the Egos not long ago. Each Ego in the ballroom got a cup, and Wilford did his best to get everybody’s attention without causing any damage to the manor, raising his voice before simply snapping his fingers, bringing about the effect of a pink firework going off above everyone’s heads, causing them to all turn to face the man.

“Alright, everyone!” Wilford called out over the crowd. “This has been a  _ fantastic  _ get-together so far, if I do say so myself. Things’ll continue soon, but first, Dark wants to make a toast.”

Dark stepped up beside Wil, a calm smile on her face. “Thank you, Wil,” she stated, pulling Wilford down by the shoulder and planting a kiss on his cheek. “And thank you all for turning up and  _ not  _ causing any damage.” A moment of laughter rose from the gathered Egos. “This is the first holiday season at the manor for five of the Egos here, and that is certainly exciting. We have a wonderful family that we’ve built here over the years, and some brilliant friendships have been built, as well. So, I propose a toast; to the coming new year, to friends, and most importantly, to family.”

Everyone seemed to agree, toasting to Dark’s statement and taking a sip from their cups before they started to get back to mingling. Dark kept by Wilford’s side, watching as Yancy began to chat with Bim and Marvin, and Magnum joined JJ, Robbie, the twins, Oliver, and Eric, with Illinois eventually joining them. She was glad that everyone seemed to be getting along, and was content to remain by Wil’s side, sipping her eggnog and watching the party go on.


End file.
